Superman Eternamente Parte Dos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte! Thomas Kent, el nuevo Superman, debera enfrentarse a la terrible Legión del Mal cuando ésta singular alianza de villanos amenacen la paz de la Tierra. ¡Invitados especiales: Batman, Wonder Woman y la Liga de la Justicia!
1. La Legión del Mal

**SUPERMAN ETERNAMENTE**

**Parte Dos **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1**

**La Legión del Mal **

La nave con forma de cráneo descansaba en medio de un pantano de Louisiana, semi-escondida por la frondosa vegetación local. Dentro, la Legión del Mal se reunía sentada en torno de una gran mesa redonda. A la cabeza de la misma y presidiéndola, el Ultra-Humanidad. De derecha a izquierda, Brainiac, Silver Banshee, El Cyborg, Obsession, Rock, Máxima, Atomic Skull, Riot, El Parásito y Toyman lo rodeaban.

-Somos once – comentó el Parásito – ¿No es ese un numero muy reducido como para llamarnos _"Legión"_?

-Opino igual – Máxima miró a sus compañeros con desprecio y arrogancia – Y no todos de los aquí presentes, exceptuándome, tienen mucho poder.

-¡Hey! ¡Habla por ti, hermana! ¡Yo me considero lo suficientemente poderosa como para estar aquí! – replicó Obsession.

-No me gusta tu tono de voz. De ahora en adelante, cuando te dirijas a mí lo harás en el tono correcto o te arrancaré el corazón.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues inténtalo, cariño! ¡Ponme una mano encima y probaras en primera persona la fuerza de mis puños!

Máxima se levantó de su silla, echa una furia. El Parásito rió.

-¡Guerra en el barro! – se le ocurrió gritar.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? – le espetó Banshee.

-No. ¿Quieres intentar cerrármela? Por mí, encantado de que lo intentes – le guiñó el ojo, lascivo. Banshee lo miró con un odio tan frío que hubiera bastado para petrificar al más valiente.

-¡Suficiente! – Ultra alzó la voz. Se hizo el silencio – ¡Máxima, siéntate! – le ordenó.

-¡Me ha insultado! – señaló a Obsession – ¡Mi honor exige que le arranque la cabeza!

-He dicho que te sientes. _¡Ahora!_

La princesa extraterrestre obedeció a regañadientes. Se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, ofuscada.

-Dana, que sea la última vez que armas estos escándalos – Ultra se volteó hacia Obsession.

-¡Pero…! ¡Ella empezó! – se quejó la chica. Ultra alzó una mano, acallándola.

-Somos pocos, es verdad, señor Jones – dijo al Parásito, respondiendo a su pregunta de hace un rato, ya casi olvidada por la escaramuza – pero se nos unirán otros. Por ahora, basta y sobra con éste grupo.

El Cyborg levantó una mano. Pidió la palabra.

-¿Podrías recordarnos a todos el motivo de ésta asociación, por favor?

-Por supuesto – Ultra hizo una pausa. Los miró detenidamente a todos – Cada uno de nosotros, en su mayor o menor medida, hemos tenido experiencias con Superman en el pasado. Cada uno de nosotros fuimos derrotados y humillados por él… y todos hemos jurado vengarnos por eso.

-Es verdad – dijo Toyman. Se trataba de un hombre bajito y gordo, con el cabello rapado. Llevaba puestas unas gafas redondas grandes – ¡Ese maldito arruinó todos mis planes cientos de veces! ¡Por su culpa acabé en la cárcel por muchos años!

Golpeó la mesa con su puño, acalorado. Obsession le susurró a Banshee:

-Luego me dicen que la obsesiva con Superman soy yo.

-El señor Schott tiene razón – siguió diciendo Ultra – Todos los aquí presentes hemos sufrido en carne propia las humillaciones de la derrota, pero las cosas han cambiado…

-¿En que? ¡Superman está muerto! Lo mató un monstruo descerebrado salido de vaya uno a saber donde – le recordó el Parásito – Cualquier deseo de vengarnos de él murió en cuanto exhaló su ultimo aliento. Personalmente, voy a extrañar absorber su energía vital.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, señor Jones. Más bien, es todo lo contrario – Ultra sonrió – De hecho, la muerte de Superman a mano de esa extraña bestia es un regalo de la Providencia.

-No veo cómo.

-Píenselo. Superman era el único que se interponía entre nosotros y la dominación de éste mundo. Sin él, ahora somos imparables.

-¿Qué hay del nuevo Superman? – Atomic Skull habló por primera vez. Echándole un vistazo a su aspecto –una calavera descarnada humeante, sobre un cuerpo musculoso embutido en una armadura anti-radiación– uno se podía imaginar por qué prácticamente quisiera pasar desapercibido, aunque no lo lograría jamás.

-El nuevo Superman no es ningún problema. Ya he ideado una forma de sacárnoslo de encima.

El Parásito carraspeó.

-¿Si, señor Jones? ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-Solo una, Ultra: ¿Para que has robado el cuerpo del Superman original de su tumba?

Silencio. Ultra no respondió de inmediato.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo – intervino Banshee, despacio – ¿Por qué has profanado su sepulcro? ¿Qué ganancia obtendrás de su cuerpo?

-Solo les diré esto: hay una razón. Todavía no les revelaré cual, pero pueden confiar en mí. Tenemos al cuerpo de Superman en buen recaudo.

-¿Tenemos?

-Brainiac y él – apuntó el Parásito – ¿No te has dado cuenta, muñeca? Ellos son los jefes de éste grupo.

Los fríos ojos del coluano se centraron en él. El Parásito se estremeció, casi a pesar de sí mismo. Aquel extraterrestre de piel verde y musculoso, con unas especies de diodos sobre su calva cabeza le causaban que la piel se le pusiera como carne de gallina.

-Éste es el punto: sin Superman, hacerse con el control de la Tierra es un hecho. Si trabajamos todos juntos, nada ni nadie podrá pararnos.

-Solo el nuevo Superman – insistió Atomic Skull.

-Pronto pondré en marcha mi plan. Me encargaré de él en persona – explicó Ultra – No se preocupen – hizo una pausa – Lo reitero por si es que no les quedó claro a todos: Sin Superman –hablamos del original, por supuesto– nada ni nadie podrá detenernos. _¡La Tierra ya es nuestra! _


	2. El Laberinto de la Mente

**2**

**El Laberinto de la Mente **

**Metrópolis. **

**Tiempo después… **

Tom salió del edificio de WGBS. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y divisó un taxi. Lo llamó y se dispuso a tomarlo, cuando alguien a su espalda le habló.

-Thomas, espera…

Se volvió. Lana se acercaba. Al verla, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Últimamente, su vida discurría por un gris anodino. El hecho de no haber hallado al ladrón del cuerpo de su padre lo afectaba muchísimo.

-Lana… oh… - tartamudeó como un estupido. Se la quedó mirando embobado sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso el personaje de "Tom el Despistado" se le había pegado tanto que ya le era imposible separarse de él?

Lana le sonrió. Señaló al taxi.

-¿Te importa si compartimos vehículo? – le preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-El taxi, Tom. ¿Te importa si lo tomamos juntos?

-¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí! es decir… no, no me importa. ¡Es decir…! – se obligó a corregirse. Que aspecto lamentable estaba dando. Pese a ello, Lana no pareció tomarlo en cuenta y le agradeció el gesto. Subió primero al taxi, seguido por él.

Pasaron unos agónicos minutos en silencio mientras el taxi avanzaba por una avenida atestada de vehículos. Tom intentó iniciar una conversación en tres ocasiones, pero cada vez que iba a hablar, las palabras morían en su boca antes de salir.

Cuando finalmente se armó de valor para hacerlo, el conductor del taxi lo interrumpió:

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahí enfrente?

La fila de vehículos se había detenido, produciendo un embotellamiento en la avenida. Sonaron varios bocinazos. Luego, empezaron los gritos.

-¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Lana. El taxista frunció el ceño… y entonces la criatura aterrizó sobre el capó del coche, rugiendo.

El monstruo, una especie de batracio dentado tamaño gigante, sacudió el vehículo con sus poderosas garras. Lana gritó… y lo hizo aun más fuerte cuando la bestia le arrancó la cabeza al taxista de un mordisco.

-¡Vamos, Lana! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Tom la empujó, abriendo la puerta y sacándola del coche lo más a prisa que podía. Iba a enfrentar a la criatura, pero antes tenia que asegurarse que la chica se ponía a salvo. Ambos corrieron hasta la entrada de un callejón, donde se guarecieron. Un rápido vistazo a la avenida convenció a Tom que la cosa iba de mal en peor.

No había _una_ criatura, sino _cientas_. En ese momento, atacaban al resto de las personas que allí se encontraban.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué está sucediendo, Tom? – preguntó Lana. No obtuvo respuesta de su compañero. Se volvió para verlo y no lo halló. Había desaparecido – ¿Dónde se fue?

A supervelocidad, Tom se cambió de ropa poniéndose el traje azul y la capa roja. Fue al encuentro de los monstruos volando y aferró a uno de ellos de la cabeza, aplastándolo contra el suelo. De inmediato, la atención de todas las criaturas se volvió en dirección suya.

Una titánica lucha siguió a continuación. Mientras él combatía a los monstruos con todos sus superpoderes, las personas aprovecharon para huir de sus vehículos en estampida por la avenida en dirección opuesta a la escaramuza. Todos, excepto Lana Lang. Yendo contra la marea de gente que corría despavorida, la chica pretendía ser espectadora directa de todos los sucesos que ocurrían. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, con un celular en la mano, hablaba con la gente de la WGBS…

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! – gritaba, con el teléfono en la oreja, los ojos fijos en la batalla - ¡Solo hagan lo que les digo! ¡Manden un móvil ya! ¡El nuevo Superman está peleando a puño tendido con una horda de criaturas! ¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué sé si son extraterrestres? ¡Son unos monstruos! – Lana hizo una pausa. Se agachó detrás de un auto. Uno de los monstruos pasó volando sobre ella y se hizo trizas al chocar contra una pared. Reventó como un escuerzo aplastado, en varios y pegajosos fragmentos – ¡Avenida Jurgens y Breeding! – dio la dirección del lugar y cortó. Espió con sumo cuidado por encima del capó del coche, insegura de abandonar su escondite.

En ese momento, algo la golpeó.

No fue un impacto físico, sino más bien mental. Algo le estaba robando el control del cuerpo, tomando posesión de ella. De un momento a otro, su conciencia se hundió en un abismo de negrura… y la mente de Ultra tomó el control.

Una torva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Irguiéndose, se miró en el espejo retrovisor del coche con grácil sensualidad y se acomodó el cabello.

-¡Mmm! ¡Me gusta éste cuerpo! – dijo y se rió. La voz, la lengua y los labios eran los de Lana, pero la voluntad que los puso en funcionamiento era la de Ultra. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, echó a andar hacia Tom…

* * *

Thomas había acabado con los monstruos. Sus cuerpos retorcidos y abotargados yacían apilados en una montaña en el centro de la acera. Recuperando el resuello, usó su visión de calor para prenderles fuego. Ardieron convertidos en una gran pira.

-¡Hum! ¡No hay nada como el calor de una buena fogata para iniciar un romance!

Tom se volvió, sorprendido. Lana se le acercó, sonriendo.

-¿Lana? Es decir… ¿Señorita Lang?

Lana se le echó encima, abrazándolo. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella lo besó en la boca.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Tan sorprendido estaba Tom, que no atinó a hacer nada. Solo se dejó besar, como si no importara otra cosa en el mundo.

Al separarse sus labios un instante después (que se le antojó eterno) miró a la chica a los ojos… y supo que no era ella.

-Tú… ¡Tú no eres Lana!

Ella rió. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No. No lo soy. Por cierto, besas muy bien…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Lana?

-De momento, en el país de los sueños. Ella es la menor de tus preocupaciones ahora, agotado como estás después de un intenso combate. Estás justo donde quiero y como quiero. En el estado perfecto y con las defensas bajas.

Un golpe de calor estalló en el cerebro de Thomas. Se aferró la cabeza y se quejó. Se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al piso. El dolor era tan intenso, tan brusco, potente y tremendo, que sintió que a cada palpitación se le iba a reventar el cráneo.

-¡Es hora del show!

Lo ultimo que vio antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad fue a Lana sonriendo.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo en Smallville. La granja seguía igual que siempre: una gran casa antigua junto a un cobertizo rojo. Incluso, cerca, los caballos relinchaban en su establo y las gallinas se paseaban por su corral.

Pestañeó y miró a su alrededor. ¿Estaba soñando? No podía ser. Todo se veía real, muy real. Incluso, podía sentir el aire fresco de Kansas acariciándole el rostro. Venia cargado del aroma a alfalfa, a las cosechas, a los maizales.

-No… lo entiendo – dijo.

-Quizás yo pueda arrojar luz a este asunto.

Tom se volvió. Alguien había salido de la casa. Un hombre alto y musculoso, vestido a la sencilla manera de los granjeros. Llevaba un par de gafas redondas sobre su rostro y el cabello negro encanecido en los costados.

-¿Papá? ¿¡Papá!

Así era. De pie ante él, se encontraba Clark Kent, su padre.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estás muerto! ¡Doomsday te mató!

-Hijo, calmate. Déjame explicarte lo que pasa.

-¿Explicar? ¡Estás muerto! ¡Yo vi como ese monstruo te mataba!

Clark suspiró. Se acercó a su hijo, preocupado, y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro. El contacto se sintió real, tanto, que Thomas empezó a dudar de su cordura.

-Estoy… confundido – admitió.

-Lo sé. Tranquilo. Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte. Como siempre.

-Pero… pero… ¡Moriste! ¡Yo lo vi!

-No, hijo. Eso nunca sucedió. Déjame explicártelo…

Clark llevó a Tom a la casa. Mientras caminaban, le habló.

-Hace tiempo atrás, sufriste una crisis mental por culpa del desarrollo repentino de tus superpoderes. Los síntomas fueron que tu percepción de la realidad se vio nublada. Comenzaste a sufrir alucinaciones, a creer que yo había muerto a manos de una especie de monstruo y que luego alguien se había robado mi cadáver. Todo eso nunca sucedió en la realidad, Tommy, solo en tu mente.

-¡Eso es imposible! Yo te vi morir – repitió él.

-No. Eso nunca pasó. Solo en tu mente – Clark lo hizo sentar en una silla en la cocina– Ya te lo dije. Sufriste una crisis mental muy aguda. Nada de lo que crees real ha sucedido nunca. Lo siento, hijo.

Se hizo el silencio. Tom miró a su padre a los ojos. Vio compasión y cariño en ellos.

¿Podía ser cierto? De alguna forma, sonaba tentador. Llegar a creer que todo lo que ocurrió no fue real, que su padre no estaba muerto, que no robaron su cuerpo. Que los días grises y anodinos que sufrió solo fueron una mera alucinación y nada más. Pero no. No era así. Tom lo entendió. Aquello no podía ser real. La realidad era la que vivió hasta entonces. Aquella donde su progenitor sí estaba muerto y donde alguien se llevó su cuerpo de la tumba.

-No. ¡Esto no está bien! – replicó. Se puso de pie.

-Tom, siéntate.

-¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Mi padre está muerto! ¡Y esto…! – señaló la casa - ¡Esto tampoco es real!

Clark frunció el ceño.

-Desearía que fuera de otra forma, pero no me dejas otra opción – dijo. Se sacó las gafas – ¡Voy a tener que ser más severo contigo, muchacho!

Le disparó una ráfaga de visión de calor a toda potencia. Thomas salió despedido en llamas de la casa y se estrelló contra el cobertizo, destrozándolo. Clark fue tras él…

-He intentado razonar contigo, hijo. Ser comprensivo. ¡Pero no ha servido de nada! – lo aferró con sus manos y lo alzó en el aire. Tom luchó por liberarse, en vano – ¡Reconócelo, chico! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No eres mi padre! ¡No eres real!

-¿Eso crees? ¡Pues te equivocas!

Otra vez la visión de calor lo azotó. A esa corta distancia, el fuego en los ojos de Clark Kent lastimaba a Tom. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas… y de repente, todo acabó.

Su padre, la granja, Smallville, todo se había esfumado. Estaba en Metrópolis, de rodillas en mitad de la calle. Estaba en el lugar donde se había enfrentado a los monstruos y Lana lo besó.

Lana. Ahí estaba ella, mirándole, salvo que no era ella. Al menos, no mentalmente. Un gesto de furia atravesó su bello rostro.

-Chico duro, ¿eh? – dijo – No importa. Igual, tu mente será mía.

-¿Qué…? – empezó a decir, pero el calor estalló en su cerebro otra vez… y le siguió otro apagón.

* * *

Cuando la luz se hizo de nuevo, un puño se estrelló contra su cara, mandándolo por el aire. Cayó contra un coche, hundiéndose en el acero de la carrocería.

Sin entender qué sucedió, se irguió rápido. ¡Cuatro individuos superpoderosos parecidos a su padre lo estaban atacando!1

-¡A por él! – gritó el primero. Era un adolescente de chaqueta de cuero y lentes oscuros. Llevaba unos guantes rojos y su malla era roja, azul y negra. Voló hasta Tom y le dio un puñetazo.

Otro de los superpoderosos se acercó. En éste caso, era un hombre vestido con una armadura de acero y capa roja. Llevaba un pesado martillo en las manos y no dudó en usarlo. El golpe que le dio a Thomas lo dejó viendo estrellas multicolores por un insoportable momento.

-¡Hemos ocupado el lugar de Superman desde que murió! – afirmó otro de los Supermanes. Vestía un traje negro y azul, y sobre sus ojos llevaba un visor amarillo, cubriéndole la cara – ¡Si tú eres su hijo, le harás honor!

¡PAM! Tom recibió otro golpe. Se estrelló contra la fachada de un edificio. Pedazos de concreto y hierros cayeron sobre él.

Unos fríos dedos lo agarraron del cuello y lo arrastraron fuera de la montaña de escombros. Era el cuarto Superman, en éste caso uno con la mitad de su cuerpo convertida en maquina, una especie de cyborg. Lo alzó en el aire como a un muñeco de trapo.

-¡No mereces vestir ese traje! Morirás – sentenció.

Justo cuando su puño cibernético se iba a enterrar en su pecho, Tom lo atajó. Usando toda su fuerza, apretó la mano robótica del Superman cyborg y se la destrozó.

-No. ¡Ya basta!

Le disparó con su visión de calor a toda potencia. El Superman cyborg se incendio y explotó.

-¡Nada de esto es real! ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo es!

A supervelocidad, noqueó al Superman del visor y al adolescente de la chaqueta de cuero. Solo el hombre de la armadura de acero seguía en pie.

-¡Tú eres el falso! ¡Y morirás por eso!

-¡En tus sueños! – Tom le propinó una patada demoledora. La armadura de metal de aquél Superman se rompió.

…Y de nuevo, todo acabó.

Los cuatro Supermanes habían desaparecido. De hecho, nunca habían existido. Tom volvió a ser el dueño de su mente. Se dio vuelta, esperando encontrarse con Lana cara a cara otra vez… pero en su lugar se topó con Lois Lane.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí. Soy yo, hijo. He regresado…

Pero Thomas no caería en la trampa otra vez.

-¡Mi madre está muerta! ¡Acaba con el show de figuras invitadas de una puta vez!

Lois frunció el ceño, ofuscada.

-Está bien – dijo – Al fin de cuentas, me estaba aburriendo el solo observar la acción. ¡Es hora de unirme al combate!

La ilusión acabó. Lana apareció, solo para derrumbarse en el piso. La mente de Ultra la abandonó. Tom corrió a revisarla. Ella estaba bien, aunque algo aturdida por la experiencia.

-¿Tom? – preguntó.

Él se mordió la lengua. No podía revelar su identidad secreta. Tenia que seguir con la pantomima.

-Él está bien, señorita Lang. No se preocupe. Ahora tengo que ponerla a salvo.

-¿Superman?

-En realidad, su hijo. Vamos, la voy a llevar a…

Se interrumpió bruscamente. Un enorme simio albino de ojos rojos apareció. Vino volando dentro de una especie de silla mecánica de alta tecnología.

Era la primera vez que Thomas lo veía, sin embargo su padre le había hablando de él en cierta ocasión.

-¡Ultra-Humanidad!

* * *

**Nota**

1 Son los cuatro Superman que salieron en los comics de _"El Reinado de los Superhombres"_. A saber, Superboy, el Hombre de Acero, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton y el Superman Cyborg.


	3. Kryptonita

**3**

**Kryptonita **

Ultra descendió de su vehículo volador. Una siniestra sonrisa atravesaba su rostro de simio.

-¡Ultra-Humanidad! – dijo Tom.

-Veo que me reconoces. Celebro que tu padre te haya hablado de mí. Es un placer conocerte… por segunda vez.

-Entonces tú… ¿Tú eras quien controlaba a Lana? ¿Cómo?

-Posesión mental. Uno de mis maravillosos poderes – se señaló su voluminosa cabeza – Soy capaz de dominar las mentes de otros seres vivos a distancia. Pretendía hacer lo mismo contigo, pero resultaste un hueso duro de roer. Ahora tendré que involucrarme en persona en este combate.

Tom miró a Lana. Ya más recuperada de su experiencia, la chica observaba a Ultra perpleja. Ella no podía seguir ahí. Tenia que sacarla.

-Sé lo que estás pensando – dijo Ultra – Quieres poner a Lana a salvo antes de pelear conmigo. Adelante. No tengo ningún interés en ella. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Dicho lo cual, el villano se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, señorita Lang. Voy a sacarla de aquí – Tom la levantó en brazos. La llevó volando hasta la terraza de un edificio lejano y la depositó allí – Llame a la policía – le recomendó – y no se acerque al lugar. ¿Okey?

-Okey.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato a los ojos. No sin cierto esfuerzo, él la dejó y volvió adonde Ultra lo esperaba.

-Ese beso fue muy sonado – comentó el villano – Si bien a nivel conciente, Lana no recuerda nada, su subconsciente le traerá ciertas sensaciones…

-¿Tú has robado el cuerpo de mi padre? – Tom ignoró las palabras anteriores de Ultra respecto a Lana. Había cosas más importantes ahora.

-Sí, efectivamente. Fui yo.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-No. No lo haré. Pero no me opongo a que te le unas en la muerte.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de…!

Tom no completó la frase. El puño de Ultra se estrelló en su cara. Lo mandó volando por el aire en dirección de una pared. Aterrizó chocando contra ella.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿…Tengo tanta fuerza? – completó Ultra por él. Se sacó algo del cinturón, mientras procedía a explicarle – No la tengo. Es más, en condiciones normales un golpe así no te hubiera hecho nada, a menos que tuviera esto – alzó una roca verde brillante. Tom no sabía qué era aquello. Jamás en su vida lo había visto – Ésta maravillosa roca es un fragmento de meteorito del planeta natal de tu padre, Krypton. En honor a ese mundo, le llamaremos _"Kryptonita"_. Las radiaciones que emite son inicuas para los terrestres. Ahora, las cosas cambian cuando eres un habitante de Krypton.

Kryptonita. De repente, Tom se sintió débil y mareado.

-¡Oh, sé lo que estás pensando! _"¿Entonces cómo me afecta a mí, si yo nací en la Tierra?"_ Muy sencillo. La respuesta es que tienes sangre kryptoniana en las venas. Una parte de ti es de Krypton, la parte que heredaste de tu padre. Como un digno hijo de kryptoniano, esto vacía tus células de toda su energía y te vuelve un ser ordinario y sin poderes. ¡Justo lo que necesito para vencerte!

Ultra se colocó la roca en el centro de su pecho, en medio de la armadura que llevaba puesta. Engarzada ahí, la Kryptonita despedía destellos esmeraldas continuamente.

Tom seguía sintiendo sus efectos. Apenas se podía mantener en pie. Ultra aprovechó su debilidad y se acercó. Le conectó un derechazo en la cara. Luego, le dio una patada.

Sin dejarlo respirar, el simio albino lo agarró del cuello, lo revoleó en el aire y lo estampó contra el piso. Le puso un pie encima y presionó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es irónico. Nunca pude vencer a Superman, pero ahora derrotaré a su unigénito – Ultra le dio un pisotón. Tom sintió fracturarse sus costillas. El dolor lo atravesó como un relámpago atroz.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. En cuanto y en tanto el villano tuviera la Kryptonita sobre su pecho, Thomas Kent no tenía ningún poder para vencerlo.

-Me hubiera gustado prolongar este show de golpes indefinidamente, pero me temo que mi tiempo es oro y además, me considero por encima de tales bárbaras costumbres. Seré piadoso y haré rápida tu muerte – Ultra sacó una especie de pistola láser de su cinturón. Le apuntó con ella – ¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-¡Vete… al diablo!

-Después de ti.

Antes de que el villano jalara el gatillo, un boomerang con forma de murciélago lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Ultra se tambaleó y justo entonces, lo vio descender de una terraza colgado de un cable.

Traje negro, capucha del mismo color y una capa larga y oscura. Sobre su musculoso pecho, un símbolo: un murciélago negro sobre un fondo amarillo. Su mirada era seria y decidida, y cuando aterrizó en la calle, la capa lo envolvió dándole un aire legendario, sombrío y gótico.

-¡Batman! – escupió Ultra.

-¿Bat… man? – murmuró Tom, desde el suelo.

-Deja al chico en paz – la voz del Caballero de la Noche era grave, profunda. Sin ningún atisbo de miedo en su tono. Ultra se rió, burlándose de él. Lo observó con desprecio.

-¿Qué hace un simple vigilante enmascarado de Gotham City en Metrópolis? ¡Éste asunto no te incumbe! ¡Esfumate!

-No sin antes ocuparme de ti.

Batman sacó una especie de pistola de su cinturón. La apuntó en dirección de Ultra. Disparó y un gancho conectado a un cable de acero salió despedido, aferrándose a la roca de Kryptonita alojada en el pecho de la armadura del villano. De un tirón, el encapotado se la arrancó, haciéndola llegar hasta sus manos.

-Creo que guardaré esto – dijo, colocando la roca verde en un bolsillo forrado de plomo de su cinturón.

-¡Maldito! – Ultra dirigió hacia Batman su arma láser.

No pudo usarla nunca. Libre de las radiaciones debilitadoras, Tom le conectó un gancho directo en la quijada que lo mandó volando varias cuadras hasta desplomarse en el piso, sin sentido.

-¿Estás bien? – Batman se acercó a Tom. Éste asintió y con cierta dificultad, se puso de pie.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Supe que estabas en peligro? Te he venido siguiendo últimamente. Tu visita a Arkham fue muy llamativa. Me contaron que impresionaste muchísimo al Joker.

-Sí, bueno, casi hago más que eso – Tom se volvió hacia donde yacía Ultra inconsciente – Ese maldito se robó el cuerpo de mi padre de la tumba. Es hora de que me de algunas respuestas.

-Déjalo para después – Batman le apoyó una mano firme en el hombro – Escucha: las autoridades ya vienen. Ellos se encargaran de poner tras las rejas a Ultra. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Hay problemas más urgentes que atender.

-¿Más urgentes que saber dónde ese demente ocultó el cuerpo de mi padre?

Batman asintió y algo en su semblante dejó bien en claro que lo que decía era verdad.

Tom se resistió. Quería que Ultra le dijera donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre, pero el Caballero de la Noche tenia razón. Pese a que él todavía no lo sabía, existían otras cosas que requerían su atención.

-Está bien. Te sigo. ¿Dónde vamos?

Batman no le respondió. Se limitó a tomar un comunicador de su cinturón.

-Transporte para dos – dijo.

Antes de que Tom pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, Batman y él se desmaterializaron, teletransportados hacia otra parte.

* * *

Volvieron a re-materializarse en una inmensa sala llena de aparatos de alta tecnología. Sorprendido, Tom miró hacia un gran ventanal cercano. Se veía a la Tierra girando en el espacio con un telón de estrellas de fondo.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?

-Bienvenido a la Atalaya – dijo Batman y echó a andar delante de él por un pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡Dime al menos qué sucede! – Tom lo siguió.

-Ya lo sabrás. Primero, conocerás al resto – terció – Aunque creo que a la mayoría de nosotros nos viste alguna que otra vez en tu vida, de manera esporádica – Batman abrió una puerta – Adelante.

Tom entró en una gran sala donde varias personas se hallaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa blanca. Todos los presentes lo miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios; estaban felices de tenerlo allí.

-Thomas Kent, te presento a… ¡LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA!


	4. La Liga de la Justicia

**4**

**La Liga de la Justicia **

La Liga de la Justicia acogió a Thomas con una calida bienvenida. Una mujer, la que presidía la reunión, se puso de pie y lo miró con una sonrisa. Hubo cierta emoción en su voz al hablar.

-Bienvenido, Tom. Es bueno verte aquí.

Tom la miró detenidamente. Conocía a esa mujer, aunque solo la viera un par de veces en la vida cuando era más chico. Su nombre le subió por la garganta y huyó de su boca por entre sus labios.

-Wonder Woman.

Ella sonrió, asintiéndole.

-Veo que me recuerdas. Yo también te recuerdo perfectamente: un chico inquieto y aventurero. Casi igual a tu padre – Diana se emocionó muchísimo al evocar el recuerdo de Superman. Tom le echó una mirada a sus acompañantes; todos ellos eran superhéroes legendarios y reconocidos, viejas estrellas que al parecer seguían brillando y estaban de regreso para la acción.

-Siéntate con nosotros, Thomas – dijo Batman. Se dirigió hacia Diana – Sugiero que abordemos el tema que nos compete cuanto antes.

Su tono fue duro al hablar. Estaba claro que la emotividad no iba muy de la mano con él. Diana se dio cuenta y se lo reprochó.

-Que frío que eres, Bruce – le dijo – ¡Es el hijo de un amigo!

-Y yo te recuerdo, princesa, que estamos ante una guerra. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos en medio de una guerra.

-Odio decirlo, pero Bats tiene razón – intervino Flash – mientras hablamos, nuestros enemigos nos llevan ventaja.

-El chico no entiende nada, Wally – dijo Flecha Verde – Hay que ponerlo al corriente de los hechos.

-Opino igual que Oliver – un hombre mitad humano, mitad halcón, miró a Tom con sus vivaces ojos – Acaba de entrar en mitad de la película. Se merece una introducción, al menos.

Todos miraron a Batman. Éste no dijo nada hasta que…

-Está bien – concedió – Pónganlo al corriente de todo.

-Siéntate, Tom – le pidió Wonder Woman.

Obedeciéndola, Thomas se sentó al lado de un hombre con una armadura de acero puesta y una mujer rubia de ajustado traje blanco y capa color roja.

-Sé que conoces a algunos de nosotros – empezó Diana – A otros, no. Igualmente, los presentaré a todos y así de alguna forma, pasaremos lista de los presentes a ésta reunión – hizo una pausa. Fue de izquierda a derecha de los que estaban sentados en torno a la mesa – Batman, Flash, Flecha Verde, Hombre Halcón, Aquaman, Acero, Power Girl, El Espectro, Linterna Verde, Capitán Marvel, Wildcat y el Detective Marciano. Hay otros más, pero de momento, el grupo principal de nuestra Liga es éste.

"Nos hemos reunido aquí, en la Atalaya, una estación espacial en orbita alrededor de la Tierra, para enfrentar a una gran amenaza que nos compete a todos. Un grupo de supervillanos que se hacen llamar a sí mismos _La Legión del Mal_…"

"Hace poco, tuvimos conocimiento de que varios de los viejos enemigos de Superman, tu padre, se estaban reuniendo bajo el liderazgo del Ultra-Humanidad. De alguna forma, esos villanos trabajaron en conjunto para liberar de su encierro a un prisionero, otro peligroso criminal como ellos: Brainiac."

-¿Brainiac? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Estaba encerrado en Oa! – interrumpió Tom – Yo fui a verlo.

-La Legión lo liberó de su encierro. Se lo llevaron con ellos en mitad de un ataque a Oa – le informó Linterna Verde.

A Tom le llamó la atención que aquél Linterna no fuera su amigo Kyle Rayner, sino su antecesor, Hal Jordan, quien se suponía retirado de la fuerza de policías intergalácticos. Por lo visto, había decidido regresar a la acción.

-Creemos que la liberación de Brainiac forma parte de un plan de Ultra-Humanidad – siguió diciendo Diana – El robo del cuerpo de tu padre de su tumba, creemos que es otro plan que el siniestro genio del Mal llevó también a cabo por razones que desconocemos todavía.

-Iba a interrogar a Ultra por eso, pero Batman me trajo aquí…

-Lo sabemos, pero no tienes nada que temer. Ultra-Humanidad ha sido llevado por las autoridades al penal de Stryker Island. Planeamos interrogarlo para que confiese dónde tiene el cuerpo de Superman y por qué lo robó. Además de cual es el verdadero plan de acción de la Legión, qué se proponen. Creemos que ahora que su líder ha sido capturado, el resto no se quedaran quietos. Sin duda alguna comenzaran a maquinar alguna nueva maldad…

-Lo cual nos lleva al asunto principal – Batman rompió su silencio, volviendo a hablar – Tenemos que anticipar el siguiente movimiento de la Legión. Mientras hablamos, perdemos tiempo. Propongo ir de inmediato a Stryker e iniciar el interrogatorio del Ultra-Humanidad.

-Apoyo la moción – Flash levantó su mano.

Diana suspiró.

-Muy bien, Bruce. Serás el encargado de hacerlo. Que Flecha, Flash y Power Girl te acompañen.

-Yo también iré con ellos – Tom se puso de pie – Ese demente se llevo a mi padre. ¡Quiero que me lo devuelva!

Sonó firme y decidido. Diana iba a oponerse, pero no encontró ningún motivo valedero para retener al muchacho allí con ellos. Al final de cuentas, tenia razón; era de su padre de quien estaba hablando.

-Okey. Ve también, pero tengan cuidado, por favor.

Flash se acercó a Tom. Le palmeó el hombro.

-Creo que ya es oficial, Tommy. ¡Bienvenido a las Grandes Ligas!

-No exageres, Wally – Flecha Verde le estrechó la mano al joven.

-Vamos – Batman interrumpió los saludos – Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

-¡Capturaron a Ultra! – dijo Obsession, mientras entraba corriendo al salón de reuniones de la Legión del Mal – ¡Nuestros contactos me lo acaban de informar! ¡Al parecer, lo llevaron detenido a la prisión de Stryker Island!

Los ojos de todos se volvieron de inmediato hacia Brainiac. El coluano se levantó de su asiento en silencio y asumió el lugar a la cabeza de la mesa correspondiente a Ultra.

-Nada ha cambiado – dijo – Todo sigue en marcha. Esto es solo un mero retraso.

-Pero, ¿y Ultra?

Brainiac meditó un segundo sobre el asunto.

-Puede complicar nuestra situación.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó el Cyborg.

-Obsession, Atomic Skull, Rock, Riot y Parásito, irán a Stryker Island. Su misión será evitar que Ultra-Humanidad delate nuestra posición.

-Espera un momento. ¿Quieres que matemos a Ultra? – el Parásito no lo podía creer – ¿Y qué pasó con aquello de _"la unión hace la fuerza"_?

-He asumido el liderazgo de éste grupo. Nuestros planes no pueden retrasarse por meros sentimentalismos. Ultra puede dar información a nuestros enemigos que no nos conviene que todavía sepan. No pienso permitirlo – Brainiac hizo un gesto con la mano, despachando a sus subordinados. Se volvió hacia los que quedaban – Máxima, Cyborg, Banshee, ustedes tres irán a robar los componentes electrónicos que necesitamos para la construcción de nuestra maquina.

-¿Maquina? ¿Qué maquina? – inquirió Máxima, confundida.

-La que nos dará el control sobre éste mundo. Vayan y hagan lo que les ordené.

-¡Un momento! – saltó Toyman – ¡Brainiac, te has olvidado de mi! ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer?

El coluano lo miró.

-Es verdad – admitió – Me olvidaba de ti.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No tienes superpoderes ni ninguna habilidad extra. Y tu coeficiente intelectual está por debajo del mío. En conclusión: no me sirves para nada.

Brainiac extendió una mano. Con el poder de su mente hizo estallar a Toyman en cientos de pedazos sangrientos.

Banshee, Máxima y el Cyborg se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Alguna objeción?

Los tres miraron a Brainiac y acto seguido, sin decir ni una palabra, se fueron a cumplir con sus órdenes.

* * *

Stryker Island estaba ubicado cerca de Metrópolis. Era un penal de máxima seguridad para meta-humanos. Batman y su equipo arribaron al lugar para interrogar a Ultra. Tom estaba nervioso; ansiaba respuestas sobre el paradero del cadáver de su padre cuanto antes.

-Entraremos a verlo solo nosotros dos – dijo Batman a su grupo, mientras le indicaba a Thomas con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Flash protestó.

-¡Nunca dejas que uno se divierta, Bati-tipo!

Ultra yacía atado en una gran silla de metal por cadenas y una camisa de fuerza extra grande. Al entrar el Caballero de la Noche en compañía de Tom, el ser de aspecto simiesco sonrió.

-¿Qué hay? Me alegro de volver a verlos.

Thomas observó que llevaba puesta una cinta forrada con circuitos alrededor de su voluminosa cabeza. Según le habían dicho los responsables de Stryker Island, era un inhibidor electro-neuronal. Cancelaba automáticamente cualquier manifestación de los poderes psíquicos de Ultra, impidiéndole hacerse con el control de las mentes de las personas.

Batman lo miró con frialdad. Envuelto en su capa en un rincón de la habitación, se asemejaba más a un inmenso murciélago agazapado que a un hombre.

-Más vale que empieces a hablar, Ultra – advirtió, con un tono amenazador – Dinos todo.

-Pues… ¿Por donde quieren que empiece?

-¿Qué tal por la parte donde te robas el cadáver de Superman de su tumba?

Ultra le dirigió la sonrisa más ladina y enferma que pudiera haber existido nunca. Tom, que presenciaba el interrogatorio al lado de Batman, sintió hervir su sangre. Deseaba darle su merecido a ese maldito, pero no podía. No debía. Se obligó a seguir escuchando y ahora, con más atención.

-Bien… Superman murió a manos de Doomsday, pero su cuerpo todavía podía ser útil. Brainiac y yo contactamos telepáticamente hace tiempo, mientras él permanecía encerrado en la prisión galáctica de Oa. Ahí nació nuestra alianza y surgió una idea: durante años, las células de Superman absorbieron del sol una ingente cantidad de energía. Un poder potencialmente útil. Brainiac sugirió entonces la construcción de una maquina que extrajera ese fabuloso poder acumulado y lo convirtiera en un arma para dominar la Tierra. Por eso, me encomendó a mí la tarea de robar su cadáver del cementerio y colocarlo en una cámara criogénica, para conservarlo intacto. Una vez que tuviéramos la maquina podríamos usarlo como si de una batería se tratase.

"Pero Brainiac quería algo más. Esa fue la segunda etapa de nuestros planes conjuntos. Quería ser libre de la prisión galáctica de los Linternas Verdes. Era más que obvio que yo solo no podría sacarlo de ahí. Por eso, recluté a la Legión: ellos me ayudaron a liberar a Brainiac y luego, huimos con él de regreso aquí, a la Tierra…"

Ultra miró a Tom.

-Había solo un obstáculo para nuestros planes y ese eras tú – señaló – Contaba con eliminarte yo mismo de escena y sacarte del juego para que no nos estorbaras, pero parece que cometí el error de subestimarte. Lo admito: a veces mi ego es más fuerte que yo.

Thomas sintió deseos de darle una paliza a Ultra en ese momento. Batman se percató de la furia creciente de su compañero y lo detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura.

-No vale la pena – dijo – Ésta rata puerca nos ha dicho todo lo que queríamos saber. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has mostrado tan colaborador con nosotros?

-La respuesta es sencilla: porque ninguno de ustedes saldrán vivos de ésta para impedirnos triunfar.

Como confirmando sus palabras, comenzó a sonar una alarma en Stryker Island. La luz se fue y se oyeron tremendas explosiones en el exterior de la prisión.

_¡Alguien estaba atacándolos! _


	5. Duelo de poderes

**5**

**Duelo de poderes **

Las alarmas sonaron en Stryker Island cuando la Legión del Mal atacó el lugar. La policía de la penitenciaria intentó hacerles frente, pero fue inútil: los villanos eran imparables.

Rock, un humanoide de gran envergadura y músculos enormes, destrozó con el peso de su cuerpo la primera valla de la prisión y le allanó el camino al resto de sus compañeros. Pese a que la policía abrió fuego contra él, las balas rebotaron en su duro cuerpo de roca viviente sin causarle daño alguno.

Detrás suyo vino Atomic Skull, quien atacó emitiendo devastadores rayos de energía que hicieron estallar todo por los aires. Mientras la prisión se incendiaba, la calavera atómica se reía a carcajadas complacido por la destrucción que ocasionaba.

Su risa no duró mucho. Power Girl apareció volando a toda velocidad y de un puñetazo demoledor hizo trizas al cráneo humeante que hacía las veces de cabeza del terrible personaje. Decapitado, Atomic Skull cayó al suelo vencido.

Rock quiso vengar a su compañero. Atacó a Power Girl a traición asestándole dos contundentes golpes. Cuando iba a aplicar el golpe de gracia, una flecha de color verde atravesó el aire y se clavó en su hombro derecho. Rock rugió y la manoteó con intención de sacársela, pero unos explosivos incorporados en su punta de acero detonaron, llevándose con la subsiguiente explosión la mitad del gigantón.

-¡Buen tiro, Oliver! – festejó Flash. Flecha Verde preparó otra flecha más para disparar, apuntando al siguiente objetivo. En éste caso, el elegido fue Riot.

El villano cuya cara pintada como una calavera blanca y que recordaba muchísimo a un cantante del grupo _Kiss_, dio rienda suelta a sus poderes y se multiplicó convirtiéndose en muchos. El desconcierto de Oliver fue total, cuando una multitud de Riots avanzaron y no supo a cual disparar.

-Te simplificaré las cosas – avisó Flash y echó a correr a supervelocidad en dirección de los duplicados. A medida que iba pasando entre ellos, le propinaba sendos golpes a cada uno en la cara.

Uno a uno, los Riots quedaron derrumbados en el piso, dejando un tendal de cuerpos. Cuando ya solo quedaba uno –el Riot original, dedujo Flash– Oliver apuntó y le arrojó una flecha. Certera, se clavó en su pecho, abatiéndolo.

El festejo por la nueva victoria tendría que esperar. Power Girl cayó victima del ataque del Parásito. Abrazándola por sorpresa, el ser de piel morada comenzó a drenarle su energía vital, dejándola al borde de la muerte.

-¡Hum! ¡Delicioso! – comentó cuando abandonó su cuerpo en estado agónico – ¡Ésta nena estaba cargada de chispa!

-¡Maldito! – Flash corrió hacia él. Lo rodeó, convertido en un tornado rojo, propinándole una lluvia de golpes. Al Parásito, con la súper-energía que había tomado de Power Girl, le bastó con uno solo y el velocista de traje escarlata salió volando por el aire, mal herido.

Oliver le arrojó varias flechas explosivas, pero no sirvieron de nada. El Parásito había ganado parte de los poderes de Power Girl y por ende, era casi invulnerable a esas cosas. Se disponía a matar al arquero esmeralda cuando Tom apareció en escena y lo azotó con una ráfaga razante de su visión calórica…

-¡Que bien! ¡Más energía y calentita! ¡Gracias!

Para sorpresa de Tom, el Parásito chupó la energía de la emisión de calor y se volvió más fuerte. Conectó un puñetazo en el joven Superman, sacándoselo de encima y se volvió hacia Oliver, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo interrumpido.

-¡Tu turno, arquerito!

Los abrazó con sus poderosos brazos. Oliver intentó escapar, pero el Parásito comenzaba a tomarle la vida.

-¡Hey, sanguijuela! ¡Ven aquí! – le gritó Tom, volviendo a la carga – ¿Quieres energía? ¡Yo te la daré y gratis!

La oferta le pareció tentadora al Parásito, que soltó a Oliver antes de vaciarlo por completo y fue tras él.

-¡Cuando Superman se murió, me privó de tomar su energía! ¡Ahora me conformare con robártela a ti!

-¡Es toda tuya! ¡A ver cuanto puedes tragar sin indigestarte!

Tom le disparó otra ráfaga de visión calórica a máxima potencia. El Parásito la absorbió de inmediato y su cuerpo morado creció y creció, alimentado por ella.

-¡Thomas! ¿Qué haces? ¡Le estás dando poder! – gritó Flash, recuperándose de la golpiza recibida.

-¡Es justo lo que quiero! ¡Que se de un buen atracón!

El cuerpo del Parásito creció más y se hinchó. Reía a carcajadas, extasiado, mientras seguía alimentándose… hasta que llegó a un tope.

Convertido en una cosa abotargada púrpura, el supervillano se desplomó lleno de energía. Excedido totalmente, había que decir. Ya no volvería a la acción. La indigestión que sufrió lo dejó fuera de combate.

Solo faltaba un enemigo más, pero parecía que a Obsession se la había tragado la tierra. ¿Dónde había ido?

* * *

Dentro de la prisión de Stryker, Ultra seguía acompañado de Batman, quien montaba guardia en la puerta de la habitación donde estaban. El ruido de la batalla en el exterior parecía haber cesado.

-Ya falta poco – dijo Ultra – Vienen por mí. Nada los detendrá.

El hombre murciélago lo miró con severidad.

-Si esperas que tus secuaces te rescaten… - empezó a decir, cuando fue interrumpido por la puerta de la sala arrancada de sus goznes y Obsession entrando a su encuentro.

-¡Al fin! ¡Que gusto volverte a ver, Dana! Batman, te presento a Obsession. Ella tiene la vista de Heimdall, la fuerza de Hércules, la velocidad de Mercurio y el poder de Zeus. ¡Dale a éste murciélago una muestra de tu poder, querida!

El puño de Obsession chocó contra la cara de Batman. El encapotado rodó por el aire y cayó en el piso. Ultra rió, complacido.

-Bien hecho. Ahora, libérame.

Pero Obsession no le obedeció. Se acercó a él con el puño en alto.

-Lo siento, Ultra. Tengo órdenes de Brainiac. Él está al mando ahora.

Ultra se quedó helado. Obsession planeaba aplastarle el cráneo de un puñetazo, pero una mano se aferró con fuerza en torno a su muñeca y le dobló el brazo para atrás. Tom había vuelto. Su accionar evitó de alguna manera la muerte segura del villano.

-¡Batman! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, mientras detenía a la chica con toda su fuerza aplicándole una llave.

-Estoy bien – el Caballero de la Noche se levantó del piso, adolorido pero intacto – Ya no tengo los mismos reflejos que antes, parece – murmuró.

Flash y Flecha Verde se les unieron.

-¿Dónde está Power Girl?

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

-No lo consiguió – dijo – El Parásito la atacó y le drenó la energía vital… falleció hace un momento.

Batman bajó la vista, serio.

-Maldición – masculló.

-Por suerte, Tom dio cuenta de esa sanguijuela – dijo Flash – Y por lo que veo, ahora capturó al pez que faltaba.

-¡Suéltenme! – ordenó Obsession. Intentó liberarse, sin éxito. Tom no la soltó.

Batman se volvió hacia Ultra.

-Parece que tu socio en el crimen usurpó tu puesto de líder de la Legión del Mal. Que pena.

El simio albino lo miró con odio.

-Nos ha dicho lo que necesitábamos saber – Batman se dirigió ahora a sus compañeros– Solo nos falta encontrar el escondite de la Legión y atacar. Creo que podrás colaborar con eso, "querida".

Obsession le escupió en la cara.

-¡Nunca! ¡No les diré nada! ¡Antes muerta que decirles algo!

-Oh, no hará falta – intervino Ultra, deprimido – Yo les diré lo que ansían saber.

-Otra vez te muestras muy colaborador con nosotros – observó Batman, de forma irónica – ¿Podemos intuir que te motiva un deseo irrefrenable de vengarte de Brainiac y de tus viejos secuaces por su traición en contra tuya?

-Que listo que eres, Batman – Ultra se mofó de él – Pero tienes razón. Veo que las lealtades de algunos han cambiado – le dirigió a Obsession una mirada cargada de rencor– Les daré la ubicación del cuartel de la Legión e información sobre la maquina que Brainiac pretende construir. Todo, a cambio de que maten a ese traidor extraterrestre.

-Empieza a cantar, Ultra. Somos todo oídos.


	6. Secretos Revelados

**6**

**Secretos Revelados **

La pérdida de Power Girl fue un duro golpe para la Liga de la Justicia y en especial, para todos sus componentes. Pese a eso, no había tiempo para lamentarse: conocida la ubicación exacta de la guarida de la Legión del Mal, Wonder Woman mandó un equipo compuesto por Linterna Verde, el Capitán Marvel, el Detective Marciano y el Hombre Halcón a hacerse cargo de la situación. Para su desgracia, parecía que Brainiac resultó más listo de lo que creían. Cuando llegaron a los pantanos de Louisiana, no encontraron nada. La nave oscura con forma de cráneo había desaparecido.

Se utilizó entonces todo el avanzado equipo de detección satelital de la Atalaya para hallar alguna pista de su posible paradero, no obteniendo ningún resultado satisfactorio. Fuera cual fuera la técnica, Brainiac escondía muy bien su nave de ojos curiosos.

La Liga se reunió en torno a su mesa de debate, una vez más, para discutir el asunto:

-¿Podría ser que Brainiac hubiese abandonado la Tierra? – preguntó Diana.

-No. Monitorizamos cualquier posible viaje interplanetario que surgiera de la Tierra y no se ha producido ninguno. Además, mi anillo me avisaría si tal cosa hubiera pasado. Su nave sigue aquí, oculta de alguna forma – dijo Hal.

-¿Qué sabemos respecto a la maquina que pretende crear? ¿Qué fue lo que Ultra les contó sobre ella?

-Al parecer, se trataría de un arma terrible y definitiva que utilizaría la energía acumulada del cuerpo de Superman durante sus años aquí en la Tierra – informó Batman – Le he pasado los datos e indicaciones que Ultra nos dio a Acero, para que nos muestre una simulación computarizada.

Acero, un hombre de piel negra embutido en una armadura de metal, conectó un proyector de hologramas. Tom miró con suma atención a la simulación que fantásticamente se desplegó ante sus ojos, en el centro de la mesa.

-Según el diseño que Ultra-Humanidad especificó, así podría verse el arma terminada – explicó Acero – Solo puedo deducir por su forma que se trataría de un emisor energético de alguna clase, con un alcance planetario. Para fines prácticos, Brainiac podría estar creando un autentico "Rayo de la Muerte", utilizando como batería central el cuerpo de Superman.

Hubo murmullos en la sala. Tom bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Sentía la ira crecer en su interior. Ira contra Brainiac por profanar de esa manera el cuerpo de su padre. Ira por que su accionar le costó la vida a Power Girl. Ira porque al parecer, el coluano no pretendía dominar la Tierra, sino destruirla.

-Suena espantoso – Diana estaba muy seria – ¡Tenemos que encontrar a la Legión antes de que usen ese arma!

-He hecho algunos cálculos – siguió explicando Acero – Al ser activada, el arma emitirá un pulso electromagnético. Podemos rastrear ese pulso y seguirlo hasta su fuente de origen.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debemos dejar que la Legión utilice ese arma para poderlos así rastrear de una buena vez?

Se hizo el silencio. Acero titubeó. Miró a Batman. El encapotado asintió.

-Puede ser nuestra única chance de hallar a Brainiac. Se revelaría al fin la posición de su nave – dijo.

-Hablamos de permitirle a nuestros enemigos usar algo que mataría a millones de personas…

-Puede que no tengamos más opción que esa – intervino Batman – A mi tampoco me cae en gracia dejar que Brainiac actúe, pero ya has oído a Acero. Una vez que lo haga, podemos rastrear su nave e ir directo hacia ella… y acabar con esto definitivamente.

Silencio de nuevo. Todas las miradas convergieron en Wonder Woman. Ella ponderó la situación.

-Que Hera nos ayude – dijo al fin – Está bien. Si no hay mas opciones… que entonces, así sea.

* * *

**Metrópolis.**

**Poco tiempo después… **

-…Ésta fue otra emisión de _"WGBS Informa"_. Que tengan todos ustedes buenas noches.

Sonó la música de la cortina del noticiero. Un productor anunció _"¡Fuera del aire!"_ y Pete Ross se relajó visiblemente. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y le echó una mirada a su compañera.

-¿Todo bien, Lana?

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Lana había estado medio dispersa durante toda la emisión. Era evidente que tenía algún problema.

-Te noto extraña. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, no… Nada que no tenga solución, Pete – sonrió y se marchó del estudio apresuradamente.

Su amigo y compañero no lo sabia, pero una tormenta estaba desatándose en su alma… y tendría consecuencias inmediatas.

-Chloe, ¿has visto a Tom? – le preguntó cuando se la encontró en un pasillo.

-No muy seguido. Últimamente anda faltando mucho. Creo que no anda bien de salud.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Por qué otra razón no vendría a trabajar?

Lana no respondió. Tenía sus reservas al respecto.

* * *

Abordó a Thomas apenas lo vio en la redacción de noticias de WGBS. Parecía que ese día sí había acudido al trabajo.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lana! ¿Qué tal? Hum… sí, claro… ¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí no. En privado. Sígueme.

Tomado por sorpresa, Tom siguió a Lana hasta un depósito que hacía las veces de archivo del canal de televisión. Allí, entre estanterías llenas de videocintas guardadas en sus estuches, la chica lo encaró.

-¿Dónde te fuiste luego de que entramos en ese callejón, cuando los monstruos atacaron? – disparó.

-Yo… er… - Tom titubeó. Trató de recordar qué le había dicho como Superman, respecto a sí mismo – Pues… el nuevo Superman llegó y me llevó a un lugar seguro en otra parte, sí.

-¿Y me dejó a mí sola en el callejón? ¿Por qué no nos llevó a ambos en un principio? ¿Por qué a ti solo?

Silencio. Thomas tragó saliva.

-Es curioso que tú te fueras y entonces él llegara. ¿No crees?

-Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? – se encogió de hombros. Lana lo miró, suspicaz. Existía una sola forma de comprobar si su idea no estaba errada, si sus emociones no le mentían.

Lo besó.

En la boca.

Thomas se quedó helado… y al momento se derritió. Los labios de Lana sabían a miel con canela. La estrechó entre sus brazos y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Cuando ella se separó, él casi gimió protestando.

-Lana, ¿Qué…?

¡PAF! El cachetazo fue bastante sonoro. Los lentes de Tom le quedaron torcidos sobre la cara. Sorprendido, miró a Lana. Ella lo observaba enojada.

-¡Lo sabia! – exclamó – Tenia esa sensación… sabía que cuando ese Ultra-Humanidad me controló mentalmente yo había besado al nuevo Superman. Lo sentía en lo más hondo de mí ser. ¡Y ahora confirmo mis sospechas! – lo señaló – ¡Eres tú! ¡Al besarte tuve la misma sensación! ¡Tú eres Superman!

Thomas tartamudeó. Intentó una excusa patética, pero Lana no le creyó. Tuvo que admitir la verdad.

-Está bien – dijo, dejando de fingir y sacándose los lentes – Sí, lo soy.

-Todo éste tiempo… ¿Solo fingías ser Thomas Kent?

-No. Soy Thomas Kent, hijo de Clark Kent y de Lois Lane. Superman es… solo otra identidad.

-Pero eres hijo del Superman original. ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Clark Kent era…?

Lana abrió los ojos como platos, ante tamaña conclusión. Él decidió tomar la posta y explicarle todo, antes de que la cosa se desmadrara.

-Déjame contarte toda la historia, por favor. Así no habrá ni conclusiones precipitadas, ni confusión.

-Te escucho. Empieza a hablar ya mismo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Lana y Tom tomaban un café en algún bar de Metrópolis, como si nada. Pese al enojo que sentía al principio, ella escuchó toda la historia de Tom hasta el final y no puedo menos que maravillarse. Resultó un relato fascinante.

Tom no había omitido detalle alguno. Le habló de su padre, el Superman original, de cómo conoció a su madre, como vino él (Thomas) al mundo, como aparecieron sus superpoderes y como cuando Doomsday mató a su progenitor, él decidió continuar con su legado de Verdad y Justicia, defendiendo esos valores como si fueran propios.

También le habló sobre sus pesquisas para hallar al ladrón del cuerpo de su padre, de adonde tuvo que ir y a quienes vio. Para el final, dejó el relato pormenorizado sobre su encuentro con la Liga de la Justicia y su lucha contra la Legión del Mal.

Cuando acabó de hablar, el enojo que Lana sentía por el engaño se transformó en una suerte de empatia por él. Al fin de cuentas, estaba solo en el mundo, sin padres y tratando de hacer el Bien. Decidió que ir corriendo a contar la primicia al noticiero y soltar la bomba no seria lo más adecuado, y menos ahora que se avecinaba una guerra contra el Mal. Por eso, ya más relajada y con pleno conocimiento de todo, accedió a tomarse un café con él.

-Es curioso – comentó ella, en un momento dado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú y yo no sostuviéramos antes una charla coherente, en WGBS. ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué tienes que hacerte el despistado o el torpe cuando es patente que no eres ni uno ni lo otro?

-Ah, pues… Quiero desviar la atención. Supuse que si era perfectamente predecible, un don nadie, no atraería miradas indiscretas.

-Pues te falló – Lana sonrió. Sorbió despacio su café – Me imagino que debe ser difícil… digo, todas esas veces en que Lombard te molestaba y gastaba bromas pesadas. ¿Cómo hiciste para no darle una buena paliza?

-Fuerza de voluntad – Tom esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

-Te admiro. Ese tipo es repelente.

Se produjo el silencio. Por un largo rato, ambos aprovecharon para mirarse a los ojos directamente.

-Lana, de verdad, lo lamento – dijo él – Sé que no obré bien ocultando este secreto, pero compréndeme… de alguna forma, seguí una tradición familiar.

-No creas que no me molesta haber vivido todo éste tiempo en la ignorancia – respondió ella – Pero puedo decirte que te entiendo. Tienes un gran peso, una enorme responsabilidad por delante.

Él suspiró.

-Y yo seria muy egoísta y una mala persona si diera a conocer la verdad. Por ilógico que suene, de ésta mentira sale un gran bien. No puedo simplemente venir y desplomarlo todo como a un castillo de naipes. No seria decente para contigo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… guardaras el secreto?

-Eso quiere decir que ahora que sé la verdad entiendo todo: tus ausencias al trabajo, tu carácter, tu angustia, tus preocupaciones… todo. Y me da otra perspectiva del asunto – suspiró – Sí, guardaré tu secreto. Creo que si alguna vez sale a la luz tendrás que ser tú quien lo revele. Es todo.

Sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, mas aliviado. ¡Al fin algo de paz en todo ese caos que era su vida! Al menos, ya no tendría que fingir más. No con Lana.

Se encontró mirándola a los ojos otra vez. Esos ojos… eran tan hermosos, tan exóticos.

Como toda ella.

Lana se dio cuenta del tenor de su mirada y se sonrojó. Lo cierto era que él no estaba tan mal. Para sus treinta y tres años de edad, Thomas se veía como si fuera más joven.

Él iba a decirle algo, pero entonces se quedó petrificado. Una figura alta y enfundada en una capa verde oscuro con capucha lo miraba desde el otro extremo del salón. Al parecer era invisible para el resto de la gente.

-¿Sucede algo? – inquirió Lana. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos, pero no vio nada fuera de lo usual.

-Tengo visitas.

El misterioso encapuchado le hizo ademán de que lo siguiera. Salió del bar atravesando una pared, intangible.

-Escucha, Lana: debo irme.

-¿Es por algo de la Liga?

-Sí. Me solicitan. Yo… yo quería darte las gracias por todo. Por escuchar y comprender. Significa mucho para mí. En verdad, muchísimas gracias.

-No tienes que darlas. En serio.

Tom depositó un tierno y rápido beso en su mejilla y salió tras El Espectro. El fantasma lo esperaba en un callejón cercano al bar, en silencio.

Su aspecto era imponente y sombrío. Bajo la capa y la capucha había un hombre pálido y a la vez como iluminado por una luz proveniente de un ambiente no-terrenal.

-Espectro – dijo Tom – ¿Qué sucede?

-Thomas Kent, la Liga te solicita en la Atalaya.

-¿Hay alguna novedad respecto a Brainiac?

-Sí. Ha comenzado su ataque…


	7. La Batalla Final I

**7**

**La Batalla Final (I) **

La sala de monitores de televisión en la Atalaya era inmensa. Prácticamente, desde aquel sitio se podía sintonizar cualquier canal del mundo que estuviera en ese momento al aire.

En ésta ocasión, todas las imágenes en las pantallas de cristal líquido mostraban lo mismo: noticieros. Y todos y cada uno de ellos, en su idioma, daban buena cuenta de lo que había acontecido.

Tom observó y escuchó, junto a Wonder Woman y Batman. El resto de la Liga aguardaba más atrás, oyendo también la noticia que heló los corazones del mundo entero: la destrucción de Kansas.

-…Informes preliminares reportan un millón de muertes – decía el presentador de noticias de la CNN, mientras de fondo desfilaban imágenes de los campos de maizales secos, ganado y personas muertas – La extraña energía mortífera se extendió por cientos de kilómetros. Todo el estado de Kansas, parte de Nebraska, Iowa y Missouri se convirtieron en un páramo desolado. Se han perdido no solo vidas humanas y animales, sino que también se perdieron las tierras de cultivo. La esterilización de la zona agraria del país ha puesto a la nación y por extensión al mundo, al borde de un colapso económico sin precedentes. En tanto, en la Casa Blanca, el Presidente ha…

-Basta – dijo Diana. El Detective Marciano apagó los televisores.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre los presentes. Todos aguardaron las palabras de su líder. La princesa Amazona cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas de desesperación, angustia y rabia. No podía demostrar flaqueza frente a sus tropas ahora. Se volvió hacia Acero.

-¿Hemos rastreado la nave de Brainiac? – preguntó.

-Afirmativo. Tenemos las coordenadas de su ubicación. Aterrizó y se instaló en el corazón de Kansas, cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Smallville.

Los ojos de todos se volvieron en dirección de Thomas. Éste sentía la sangre hervir en sus poderosas venas. Brainiac pagaría esto… él se encargaría de que así fuera.

-Muy bien. Prepárense todos. Partimos hacia allá ya mismo.

* * *

En mitad de las desoladas tierras de Kansas, libres ahora de todo vestigio de vegetación, la nave oscura con forma de cráneo yacía posada bajo los abrasadores rayos del Sol. En su interior, Brainiac se regodeaba en el resultado de su primer ataque a la Tierra.

-…El numero de victimas se incrementa a cada rato – dijo un hombre en una pantalla de televisión – En otro orden de cosas, el macro-atentado ya tiene responsables: un grupo subversivo de metahumanos que se hacen llamar a sí mismos _"La Legión del Mal"_. A la cabeza de ésta asociación terrorista, estaría el invasor extraterrestre conocido como Brainiac…

La pantalla se apagó. Con una sonrisa gélida en su verde rostro, Brainiac se volvió hacia sus secuaces.

-Nuestro Rayo de la Muerte ha sido todo un éxito – anunció – Los índices de mortandad son los esperados. Y son solo el comienzo; el resto de éste planeta aguarda probar el mismo trato.

-Pensé que dominaríamos éste planeta, no que lo destruiríamos – señaló Máxima.

-Mis prioridades nunca fueron dominar éste mundo – admitió el coluano – La Tierra solo representa una ofensa para mí. La destruiré junto con sus habitantes en venganza por la humillación que Superman me dispenso en el pasado.

Brainiac hizo una pausa. Miró a la impresionante maquina que había construido. En el centro de ella, yacía el cuerpo de Superman perfectamente conservado dentro de un ataúd de cristal. De su cuerpo eran extraídas grandes cantidades de energía, mismas que luego se usarían para irradiar al resto del mundo, provocando la muerte instantánea de sus habitantes.

-El mayor héroe de éste planeta, convertido en la pieza clave para su destrucción. Que irónico.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar de repente. El Cyborg comprobó las pantallas de seguridad. Una aeronave se acercaba velozmente a su posición.

-Parece que tenemos compañía – dijo – ¡La Liga ha venido!

-Sorprendente, aunque previsible. Estaba esperando su ataque.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Banshee – Solo quedamos Máxima, Cyborg y yo.

-Más que suficientes para acabar con ellos. Vayan y elimínenlos. Yo debo programar la maquina para su nuevo objetivo inmediato: la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos.

* * *

La aeronave de la Liga se acercaba a su objetivo. La nave oscura ya estaba a la vista delante de ellos. Como una garrapata bizarra, su domo sobresalía sobre la yerma planicie que alguna vez supo ser verde.

-Tres objetos voladores acercándose a nuestra posición – anunció Acero, en los controles junto con el Detective Marciano.

-¿Misiles?

-Negativo. Son tres supervillanos. Vienen volando a nuestro encuentro.

-Marvel, Hombre Halcón, Linterna Verde. Esos son suyos – ordenó Wonder Woman – El resto, viene conmigo. Nosotros entraremos directamente en la nave de Brainiac.

Los tres superhéroes designados salieron volando por su cuenta de la aeronave al encuentro de sus enemigos y los enfrentaron.

* * *

**Edificio de Naciones Unidas. **

**Al mismo tiempo. **

El Secretario General de la ONU, Richard Grayson, miró a los representantes de todos los países del mundo reunidos en la Sala de Conferencias. Empezó su discurso:

-Como bien saben, la situación de Kansas puede volverse a repetir. Ésta Legión del Mal no parara hasta hacer lo mismo con cada país de nuestro planeta. ¡Tenemos que tomar medidas urgentes! Por eso, por el poder que me ha transferido el Presidente de la Nación, tengo la facultad de aprobar el uso de armamento nuclear.

Airadas voces de protestas se alzaron en el recinto. Cada representante quería hablar al mismo tiempo…

-¡Es inaceptable!

-¡Morirán muchos civiles!

-¡Habrá colosales incendios!

-¡Debe haber otra manera de…!

-¡Escúchenme y entiendan! – pidió el Secretario General – No es racional preparar tácticas nucleares en el corazón de mi país. ¡Pero estos tiempos no son racionales! ¡Es un punto crítico en la existencia humana! ¡Ese Brainiac está dispuesto a extender el manto de muerte por todo el mundo! ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Entonces, qué?

Silencio. Los delegados de cada país se miraron entre sí. Ninguno atinó a decir nada.

-La única opción de que las futuras generaciones recuerden ésta ultima opción de la humanidad, es asegurándonos que existan futuras generaciones. Ataquemos ahora que podemos. Dios nos ayude.

Instantes después de finalizada la reunión y aprobado por el voto de la mayoría el uso de armamento nuclear, el Secretario General se dirigió a su oficina privada. Apenas cerró la puerta de su despacho, la persona sentada tras su escritorio habló.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Richard. Las generaciones futuras siempre lo recordaran y te lo agradecerán.

-Eso si las hay – replicó el político, aflojándose la corbata – Escucha, Lex: he seguido tus indicaciones. Van a usar un misil nuclear contra ese Brainiac. ¿Estás seguro que ésta maniobra es la correcta?

Lex Luthor II se puso de pie. Vestía de traje blanco. Se paró al lado de una ventana y le echó un vistazo al exterior.

-Creelo, Richard: es el único camino que hay. Brainiac es un ser peligroso. No podemos dejarlo continuar con vida.

-Pero, ¿y el nuevo Superman? ¿Y la Liga de la Justicia? Ellos han ido para allá y no les hemos advertido nada sobre el ataque nuclear a la región.

-Perdidas aceptables – Lex se encogió de hombros – y no puedo dejar de decir que beneficiosas. Sin esa pandilla de bienhechores insoportables, seremos libres de poder proseguir con nuestros negocios sin molestias.

El Secretario General no dijo nada. Lex sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

-Ahora, pasemos a la siguiente cuestión – dijo – ¿Qué resortes debo mover para convertirme en el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos?


	8. La Batalla Final II

**8**

**La Batalla Final (II) **

Hal Jordan se enfrentó al Cyborg. Su viejo enemigo estaba tan contento de verlo que decidió bajar a tierra para luchar con él. Linterna Verde le siguió. El lugar elegido para el combate serian las calles de Smallville. El otrora pueblo natal de Clark y Thomas Kent yacía ahora como cualquier ciudad abandonada después del desastre de Chernobyl: calles desiertas y sucias, árboles pelados y por supuesto, cadáveres. Montones de cadáveres tirados por todas partes, victimas del Rayo de la Muerte de Brainiac.

Como en una película de Cowboys, el Cyborg y Hal se enfrentaron cara a cara en un duelo en la calle principal del pueblo.

-Jordan. ¡Que gusto volver a verte! Pensé que jamás volvería a tener el placer de luchar contigo una vez más…

-Ésta vez será diferente, Cyborg. ¡Pagaras lo que hiciste en Ciudad Costera!

-Ah, cierto. La ciudad que destruí. Es verdad. Ya me había olvidado de ella. ¿Era tu hogar, no? Una pena. Aunque fue divertido volarla en pedazos.1

El Cyborg rió. Hal frunció el ceño.

Un viento helado barrió la desierta calle. Un montón de periódicos pasó rodando por el suelo.

-Acabemos con esto – dijo Hal – Solos tú y yo. Como debe ser.

-Claro – el Cyborg extendió su mano izquierda. La mutó en un arma – Que sea un duelo justo… y que gane el mejor.

Disparó una ráfaga de fuego. El asfalto bajo los pies de Hal estalló. El Linterna Verde dio un brinco. Tomó una breve distancia y contraatacó con el poder de su anillo. Una ráfaga de energía esmeralda azotó al Cyborg, arrojándolo contra una pared.

-Buen golpe – el villano se recuperó. Volvió a hacerle frente – ¡Aunque no te servirá de nada!

En ésta ocasión, el brazo entero del Cyborg mutó a una nueva arma de diseño futurístico. Apuntó a Hal con ella y disparó.

La explosión arrastró al Linterna Verde y a media Smallville con ella. Un colosal incendio se desató en el pueblo fantasma. Pensando que había vencido a su rival, el Cyborg se descuidó; fue lo que Jordan necesitó para volver a la carga, ileso de entre las llamas. Su anillo verde le había protegido.

-Eres un tipo duro, Jordan. Me agradará matarte… tanto casi como la vez que volé en pedazos Ciudad Costera.

-Ya no mataras a nadie. ¡Nunca más!

El superhéroe esmeralda voló hacia él. El Cyborg hizo lo mismo. El choque resultante entre los dos titanes provocó otra gran explosión que destruyó ésta vez la calle.

Cuando el humo se asentó. Los dos combatientes volvieron a ser visibles. El Cyborg ahorcaba con una llave de lucha a Hal mientras se burlaba de él.

-¡Vamos, Jordan! ¡Al menos defiéndete!

Él le hizo caso y se lo sacó de encima de un empujón. Conectó un derechazo en su quijada y luego otro golpe en su pecho. Con el anillo creó una filosa hoja de cuchilla y lo atravesó con ella.

El Cyborg se quejó y retrocedió. Echaba chispas por la zona dañada. Hal no le dio tiempo a nada y le descargó un izquierdazo. La mandíbula de metal del ser mitad maquina, mitad orgánico salió desencajada de su cara, destrozándose.

-¡Pagaras lo que hiciste! – Jordan le dio otro derechazo. No lo dejaba respirar, siquiera– ¡Todas y cada una de las vidas que cegaste en Ciudad Costera!

Lo aferró del cuello. El Cyborg se revolvió, inútilmente.

-¡No puedes matarme, Jordan! – su voz emergió, distorsionada pero clara – ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Tú no matas a nadie!

Hal vaciló. Era verdad. El Cyborg se dio cuenta del éxito de su treta y rió.

-Llevame preso – siguió fanfarroneando – total, ¿Qué importa? ¡Escaparé! ¡Nada puede detenerme! ¡Así como con Ciudad Costera, Brainiac y yo haremos trizas las ciudades del mundo! ¡Destruiremos la Tierra! ¡No quedara nada! ¡Solo cadáveres y carcasas!

Aquello era demasiado. Hal cerró los ojos. Ese genocida maniático no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento. Si alguna vez existió algo de humano en él, había muerto hace rato.

-Sé que se supone que vaya a arrepentirme de hacer esto el resto de mi vida – dijo – Pero no lo creo.

¡KRACK! La cabeza del Cyborg fue torcida en un ángulo imposible. Hubo chispazos y convulsiones. Finalmente el cuerpo cayó sin vida, desactivado.

Hal contempló su cadáver, agotado. Había matado a un enemigo por primera vez y en su interior trataba de convencerse que fue el único camino que pudo tomar. La única y última opción que le quedó.

El ruido cercano de un trueno le dio la pista de cómo les había ido a sus compañeros. Lo comprobó al reunirse con ellos: Banshee yacía a los pies de Marvel, inconsciente, y Máxima detenida por el Hombre Halcón. La Liga había vencido a la Legión del Mal.

Solo faltaba derrotar a Brainiac…

* * *

Wonder Woman y su equipo penetraron en la nave oscura. Luego de atravesar algunos corredores tortuosos, encontraron a Brainiac frente a la Maquina de la Muerte.

-Bienvenidos – les dijo, mirándolos complacido – Celebro su llegada a ésta, su ultima batalla.

Tom divisó el cuerpo de su padre en el ataúd de cristal. Estaba en perfecto estado. Era como si Superman durmiera. Sintió la ira crecer de nuevo en su interior.

-¡Maldito! – gritó Diana, alzando una espada – ¡Es tú final! ¡Ríndete! ¡Ahora!

-Me temo que no.

Brainiac extendió ambas manos hacia ellos. Llevaba adosados a sus palmas dos dispositivos de tecnología avanzada. Los activó.

La Liga de la Justicia fue azotada por dos tremendas descargas de energía. Los héroes volaron por los aires y se estrellaron contra las paredes de metal de la nave. Solo El Espectro y Tom continuaron de pie; el primero porque la energía lo había atravesado sin hacerle daño y el segundo, porque se cubrió con ambos brazos, resistiendo como puedo la descarga.

-Vaya. Interesante. Mis cálculos no habían previsto ésta variante – dijo Brainiac – pero es sumamente interesante.

El Espectro lo miró con severidad. Tom esperaba que fuera el primero en atacar, pero no ocurrió así; el fantasma se limitó a desvanecerse en el aire, desentendiéndose así de la pelea.

Solo quedaba Thomas.

Sin miedo, enfrentó al extraterrestre.

-¡Devuélveme a mi padre, maldito! – le espetó.

-Pobre híbrido patético – lo insultó Brainiac – Tu padre me humilló al derrotarme. Ahora, mía es la venganza. Apártate de mí o morirás también.

-¡Nunca!

-En ese caso…

Brainiac levantó una sola mano. El potente rayo de energía salió disparado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Tom, en el último instante una figura se interpuso, sirviéndole de escudo: Wonder Woman.

-¡Diana!

La ráfaga impactó en ella de lleno. Se desplomó malherida en el piso. Tom la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¡Diana! ¿Por qué?

-Thomas… porque… no puedo permitir… que mueras – susurró ella. Le salía sangre de la boca y tosía – Yo… ame mucho a tu padre… fue un amor no correspondido… él en realidad amaba a tu madre… pero no importa… ¡Tú no puedes morir!

-¡Diana, aguanta! ¡Te llevaré a un hospital!

-¡No! Detén… detén a Brainiac… Detenlo antes de que…

Wonder Woman enmudeció. Exhaló y falleció.

-¡DIANA!

El grito de furia de Tom provocó ecos en el salón. Cerca, Batman y el resto de la Liga (que se recuperaban del primer ataque) se quedaron pasmados por lo ocurrido.

-Pobre, pobre hembra terrestre – se mofó Brainiac – Con gusto haré que todos la acompañen en el olvido.

Tom lo miró con odio. Aquello que lo refrenaba cedió. Moviéndose a supervelocidad atropelló al extraterrestre y atravesó junto con él el casco de la nave. Ambos fueron a parar al desolado yermo que había alrededor. Sin perder tiempo, se trenzaron a golpes de puño.

El resto de la Liga iba a unirse en la refriega, pero Batman no lo permitió.

-Es solo entre el chico y él – dijo – Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí. Acero, procede a desmontar ésta maquina. Flash, ayúdalo. Aquaman, Wildcat, ustedes recojan el cuerpo de Diana. Llévenlo a nuestra nave – se volvió hacia el Detective Marciano – Encárgate del cuerpo de Superman. Sácalo de aquí.

-¿Tú que harás, Bruce? – le preguntó Flecha Verde.

-Tú y yo nos ocuparemos de colocar los explosivos en ésta nave para dejarla inutilizada para siempre. ¡Vamos, en marcha!

* * *

**Nota**

1 Ciudad Costera fue destruida en los comics de Superman por el Cyborg. A ese asunto se hace referencia aquí.


	9. La Batalla Final III

**9**

**La Batalla Final (III) **

La pelea entre Brainiac y Thomas proseguía. El coluano no dudó en utilizar sus dispositivos de energía para eliminar al hijo de Superman, pero luego de una gran explosión, un furioso Tom emergió del cráter abierto en el suelo sin ningún rasguño, lanzándose al ataque.

-Peleas bien – declaró Brainiac – Sin duda, eres un digno hijo de tu padre. ¡Pero no podrás ganarme!

-¡Mírame!

Tom usó su visión de calor. Dio de lleno en el rostro de Brainiac. El alienígena retrocedió. La mitad de su rostro resultó quemada.

Furioso, el coluano azotó con potentes descargas al joven Superman, provocando poderosas explosiones que levantaron fragmentos del suelo en cada embate. Satisfecho, Brainiac vio cómo Tom salía malherido de su ataque.

Con el traje azul desgarrado y sin la capa –se había evaporado por el fuego– miró al extraterrestre a la cara. Pese a la quemadura inflingida en su rostro, Brainiac sonreía.

-Es tú fin – declaró. Extendió una mano y se dispuso a ejecutarlo de un certero disparo.

Agotado, Thomas cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir de inmediato.

Brainiac gritaba de dolor.

La causa era El Espectro. Habiendo aparecido de la nada, el fantasma había enterrado su intangible mano en el pecho del extraterrestre y le apretaba el corazón.

-Tú locura ha llegado lejos – dijo – Es hora de que pagues con tu alma los crímenes que has cometido.

Brainiac jadeó y El Espectro cerró su puño. El corazón del alienígena reventó.

Cayó muerto en el acto.

Batman y el resto de la Liga se unieron a la escena.

-¡Corrigan! ¡Pensé que nos habías abandonado, viejo! – exclamó Flecha Verde. La figura encapuchada y sombría le miró.

-Yo nunca abandono a nadie. Soy la Ira de Dios, Su brazo ejecutor. Cuando el Juicio fue pronunciado en las alturas, lo he ejecutado. El extraterrestre merecía morir y el momento para que eso ocurriera era ahora, no antes.

Batman ayudó a Tom a sostenerse de pie.

-¿Cómo estás?

-He tenido días mejores.

-Oigan, chicos. ¿Qué es eso que se acerca allá a lo lejos por el cielo? – preguntó Flash.

Nadie lo sabia, excepto Tom. Fijó su visión telescópica y lo vio: un misil nuclear.

-¡Es una bomba atómica! – dijo – ¡Han arrojado una bomba atómica!

La sangre de todos se heló en sus venas. ¡No había tiempo para eludir al misil que se acercaba!

Linterna Verde –que quien junto al Capitán Marvel y el Hombre Halcón habían vuelto después de derrotar a lo que quedaba de la Legión del Mal– miró en dirección al pájaro cargado de muerte y evaluó la situación: Tom estaba débil y no podría hacer nada. Marvel tal vez podría detenerlo, pero seria mortífero para él. En lo que respectaba a él mismo –Hal Jordan– sabía que la carga de su anillo estaba a punto de expirar. Solo le serviría para detonar la bomba en las alturas y contener la radiación. Nada más. Ni siquiera podría protegerlo de morir atomizado.

"_¡Que diablos! Alguien tiene que hacerlo"_, pensó, _"mejor que sea yo"_.

-Chicos, ha sido un gusto pelear junto a ustedes – se despidió.

-¿Hal? ¿Qué vas a…? – Flash se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Jordan levantó vuelo y fue al encuentro del misil en el aire.

-_Ni en el día luminoso, ni en la noche más oscura, el mal no escapara de mi acoso_ – comenzó a recitar el juramento de los Linternas Verdes mientras se lanzaba en picada contra el misil – _Quienes confían al Mal su suerte, que teman mi poder… ¡LA LUZ DE MI LINTERNA VERDE!_

Se produjo un destello esmeralda. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

La bomba explotó a gran altura. El anillo de Hal contuvo la mortal radiación y el fuego atómico y los disipó, pero para su desgracia, ese fue su último gran acto heroico.

No volvió a bajar.

Batman, Thomas, Flecha Verde, Flash, Wildcat, Acero, Aquaman, el Hombre Halcón, el Capitán Marvel y el Detective Marciano rindieron su homenaje póstumo al héroe permaneciendo en silencio. El Espectro, tan misterioso como siempre, se esfumó en el aire.

A espaldas de la Liga de la Justicia detonaron los explosivos colocados en la nave de la Legión del Mal, destruyéndola. Se acababa así una gran amenaza para siempre.


	10. Despedida

**10**

**Despedida **

La batalla contra Brainiac y la Legión del Mal se ganó con sudor, lagrimas y sangre. Las muertes de Diana y Hal fueron sorpresivas, pero su sacrificio no sería en vano. La Liga honraría al héroe esmeralda con un funeral hecho en la Atalaya, al que asistieron sus viejos compañeros del Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes. Mientras que Diana fue llevada a Isla Paraíso para una ceremonia fúnebre Amazona a la que asistieron su madre y sus hermanas. Thomas también estuvo allí; presentó sus respetos a la mujer maravillosa que dio su vida por él en combate.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y Tom junto a Batman la encararon: el destino del cuerpo de Superman.

Ambos se reunieron más tarde en la Atalaya frente al ataúd de cristal donde yacía el cuerpo, intacto. Batman se sacó la capucha, sorprendiendo a Tom al revelarle su verdadera identidad: se trataba de Bruce Wayne, el millonario más conocido de Gotham City, un hombre ahora mayor de recio porte y cabello blanco por las canas. Le sonrió con tristeza y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le preguntó Tom.

-No podemos devolverlo al cementerio. El cuerpo contiene todavía grandes cantidades de energía acumulada en su interior. Podrían volver a repetir el experimento y usarlo para el mal.

-¿Entonces…?

Batman miró hacia un ventanal cercano. Divisó la Tierra y tras ella, el Sol.

-Debemos ponerlo en el único lugar que alguien como él se merece. Un sitio donde ningún villano o fuerza del mal lo alcance.

Thomas siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprendió.

-Quiero despedirme de él, antes de hacerlo – dijo – ¿Me concedes unos minutos a solas?

Batman asintió y se retiró. A solas, Tom se arrodilló frente al ataúd de cristal y rezó en silencio.

El Espectro se materializó a su lado; una figura alta y sombría envuelta en su capa verde oscura. Sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba en ese momento lo contrario a lo que representaba usualmente: en vez de la Ira de Dios, ahora reflejaba Su infinita misericordia.

-Dime, ¿algún día volveré a verlo? – le preguntó Tom.

-_"Muy verdaderamente les digo: la Hora viene, y ahora es, cuando los muertos oirán la voz del Hijo de Dios, y los que hayan hecho caso vivirán…"_ – recitó de la Biblia – _"No se maravillen de esto, porque viene la hora en que todos los que están en las tumbas conmemorativas oirán Su voz, y saldrán…" _

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que la muerte nunca es un final, Thomas Kent. Es solo el principio. Lo sé por experiencia, creeme.

Tom suspiró.

-Ojala tuviera tus certezas al respecto…

El Espectro lo sorprendió al sacarse la capucha. Debajo, había un hombre de cabellos rojos con una franja blanca en un costado. Lo observó, sonriendo.

-_"…Pero la Esperanza que se ve no es Esperanza, porque, cuando el hombre ve una cosa, ¿la espera? Pero si esperamos lo que no vemos, seguimos aguardándolo con aguante"_ – recitó de la Biblia de nuevo – No pierdas la esperanza, Tom. Nunca. Ni ante la muerte.

El Espectro desapareció. Thomas meditó sobre aquellas sabias palabras mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

-Nunca podré expresarte con palabras cuanto te amo y cuanto te agradezco por haberme dado la vida – le dijo – Fuiste el mejor padre del Universo. Gracias por hacerme el hombre de bien que soy, por estar siempre ahí cuando te necesité. Por enseñarme mí camino en la vida y creer en mí. En suma, gracias por haber sido simplemente mi papá – unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Las dejó fluir – Hasta siempre.

Instantes después, Thomas llevaba por el vacío del espacio el ataúd de cristal hacia el Sol. Se acercó lo más que pudo y lo arrojó a su caliente superficie. Lo vio desaparecer entre las purificadoras llamas y con una ultima oración en su corazón, lo dejó.

Volvió a la Tierra.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**La nueva vida de Thomas Kent **

**Metrópolis. WGBS-TV.**

**Poco después… **

Tom entró en la redacción de noticias de la WGBS como de costumbre. Ya no se lo veía triste sino sereno. Había salido templado como el acero después de la experiencia vivida. Una nueva etapa comenzaba en su vida…

-¡Atájala, Kent! – dijo Steve Lombard y le arrojó su pelota de fútbol americano. En ésta ocasión, Tom la atajó sin problemas.

-Creo que esto es tuyo, Steve – se la devolvió con fuerza. Lombard –que estaba sentado en su silla, reclinado– la atajó, pero del golpe que se dio, se cayó para atrás patas para arriba ante la carcajada general de todos en la redacción.

Tom caminó hasta su escritorio, silbando por lo bajo y esbozando una semi-sonrisa.

-Esa fue buena, Tommy – le dijo Chloe, guiñándole un ojo.

Lana apareció. Se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

-Hey, Tom. Hoy te ves muy bien.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien hoy – comentó él. Chloe abrió la boca, sorprendida. Lana sonrió ante el pícaro cumplido.

-Hola, Lana – Lombard, el pesado de siempre, intentaba ligar con ella otra vez – ¿Qué tal si salimos ésta noche al cine? Y después podemos ir a…

-Lo lamento, Steve. Thomas y yo ya tenemos planes para ésta noche. ¿Verdad, Tom?

-Por supuesto – dijo él – ¿Paso a buscarte a los ocho a tu apartamento, como acordamos?

-A las ocho, así es – Lana sonrió. Lombard no se lo podía creer. Pestañeó perplejo, y se dio la media vuelta. Se fue, derrotado.

-¡Pero miren nada más! – exclamó Chloe, divertida – ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme ustedes dos que estaban saliendo juntos, eh?

-Pues… no lo hemos hecho – admitió Lana – Todavía no. Hasta hoy.

Miró a Tom con dulzura. Él le devolvió la mirada con igual gesto de cariño.

-¿A las ocho? – le preguntó.

-Por supuesto – le contestó ella.

* * *

**Edificio de LexCorp.**

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Lex acababa de despedirse de los periodistas que asistieron a la conferencia de prensa organizada en el lobby del edificio. Su próxima campaña presidencial ya estaba en marcha.

Apenas entró en su oficina, una bruma negra recorrió el suelo y se elevó en el aire, enfrente de él.

-El plan está en marcha, mi Señor – dijo Lex a la sombra – Todo como usted lo planeó.

De la bruma surgió una figura grande, con ojos color rojo. Su cara era un rostro pétreo e inescrutable. Su sola presencia infundía respeto y temor.

-No podía ser de otra manera – dijo el ser oscuro – Aunque es solo la primera etapa de mi plan. Ya llegaran otras. Hay tiempo.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuanto hemos de esperar la llegada de Apokolips, mi Señor?

El ser de sombras sonrió. No era una sonrisa benevolente ni pareciera estar acostumbrado a ese gesto, pero lo hizo: sonrió.

-Pronto, muy pronto. Ya está en camino hacia este sistema solar – informó.

-¿Y la Liga de la Justicia? ¿Y el nuevo Superman? Perdonadme el atrevimiento, pero, ¿no os estorbaran?

-Ninguno de ellos podrán hacer nada. Poco pueden hacer los héroes de éste insignificante planeta ante la furia de DARKSEID.

El cruel amo de Apokolips se disolvió en bruma oscura otra vez. Lo ultimo que Lex vio antes de que desapareciera, fueron sus ojos rojos.

Brillaban como ascuas encendidas.

* * *

En el Sol, algo increíble sucedía.

Su superficie en llamas se agitó. Hubo un burbujeo y finalmente, una erupción solar se produjo. Una figura de traje azul y capa roja surgió, volviendo a la vida, rejuvenecido y más poderoso que nunca.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Superman voló hacia la Tierra, listo para proseguir con su eterna lucha contra el Mal.

**The End!**


End file.
